Deadly Desire
by Lianda
Summary: Time pass, people change, can mortal foes become lovers? Will others allow them to unite?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Hermoine woke up to an unbelievably bright day and she felt as if nothing could go wrong. The holidays had started out well and she counted down the days before her seventh year began. Today she would go shopping with her mother for the last things she could possibly need and then it would only be two days before term began and she would see Harry and Ron.   
  
The town seemed boring now that she had something better to look forward too; she had after all received the news that she would be Head Girl that year and it had pleased her parents so much that her mother dragged her out for a whole new wardrobe.  
  
"Over here Hermoine!" Her mother just entered what looked like a hairdresser and Hermoine's curiosity seemed to get the better of her.   
  
Platform 9 ¾ hadn't changed in the slightest since she had last seen it the previous year. It was crowded with Hogwarts students, most of them overjoyed at seeing their friends again.  
  
She looked around and grinned despite herself when she spotted a head of bright red hair. "RON!!" she shouted.  
  
Ron Weasley turned just in time to catch an overjoyed Hermoine. His height and developed muscle stopped him from toppling over at the force of her jump on him.  
  
"Oh Ron I'm so happy to see you! Where's Harry?" Hermoine poured him with questions and gave the answers herself while still being held supportively in the circle of his arms.  
  
Ron however was already noticing the differences about her. She definitely seemed slimmer, better developed and more defined than he last saw her and he felt uncomfortable all of a sudden with his arms around her.  
  
"Ron, are you okay?"  
  
Ron hadn't even noticed his arms stiffen about Hermoine's shoulders and to avoid any uncomfortable explanations he decided that it was best to find Harry. "Huh...oh ya, 'course I'm fine. Hey lets go find Harry. I bet he'll be glad as hell to see you!"   
  
Harry saw Ron making his way through the heavily crowded platform towards him. There seemed to be someone else beside him but he couldn't get a good enough view of the person. "Ron!"  
  
"Hey Harry!"  
  
Harry looked at the girl walking beside Ron and he could do nothing but gape. It was very obvious that she would be one of the prettiest girls at school. Her long, light russet hair had a glistening wavy bounce as she walked and there was certainly an unusual depth to her chocolate coloured eyes. He suddenly felt a pang of jealousy that the girl had attached herself to Ron, but the look on Ron's face puzzled him. It was as if his friend was on the verge of total and hysterical laughter.  
  
As they got closer the girl smiled and ran towards him. Totally unprepared for her leap and reaction, Harry felt himself lose balance as she practically flew into him. They fell somewhere between his trunk and other luggage, but it didn't seem to worry the girl on top of him. When she raised herself and looked down at him her eyes were glowing with the pleasure of seeing him. And then he understood everything... "Hermoine?" he questioned.  
  
She giggled slightly and started to raise herself off him, but not before Harry felt the well defined body on top of him. Ron reached down and offered Hermoine his hand while Harry gave him a puzzled look; which Ron returned with a shrug.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry! I didn't think that you would lose your balance."  
  
"Its fine Moine...it's just that you caught me by surprise. So how was your holiday, I see you made some changes."  
  
He looked her up and down pointedly but there was nothing suggestive in his look.  
  
"Oh this...! (Absently she twined a lock of her hair around her finger) My mom was overjoyed at my being named head girl and she dragged me through every makeover I ever heard of. It was fun though, but it wasn't my idea. To tell you the truth I feel kind of uncomfortable, people seem to stare at me wherever I go."  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged looks of understanding. It was obvious why people would stare at her, especially the male population. Hermoine however didn't seem to realize her effect on them.  
  
She looked at them and then at the platform around her. It was clearing up as the students made their way into the train. Some of the seventh years seemed to be watching the trio and she felt uncomfortable noticing that it was her they were focused on.  
  
"Ron, Harry, lets get a compartment before we have nowhere left to sit."  
  
H: "Good idea!"   
  
"This will do!"  
  
R: "What difference does it make Moine? One compartment looks the same as the next."  
  
Hermoine stopped in mid stride and looked puzzled for a second before she shrugged.  
  
"I don't know Ron...I think I picked the habit up from my mom during the holidays. We spent a lot of time together."  
  
She sat down and crossed her legs gracefully. Harry stared at her, never knowing that a girl could be that graceful in sitting down. While Ron admired her legs, which were revealed for a moment before she changed position and tucked her feet under her. "I still can't get rid of that habit either. Look you guys...if I do anything completely out of character please tell me. Like nudge me in class or kick me maybe."  
  
R: "Don't be ridiculous Moine! We can't kick you."  
  
"Oh alright...then at least whisper if you can."  
  
H: "No problem, but are you really that uncomfortable?"  
  
"I wasn't at home, but now that everyone is staring at me I'm having second thoughts."  
  
H: "Don't bother about everyone else, if you like the change then stick with it."  
  
R: "Did you even consider the fact that people are staring since you look bloody good?"  
  
Harry almost kicked Ron for being so imbecilely blunt, but then he noticed Hermoine's eyes widen at the realization. Then all of a sudden she began to laugh."  
  
R: "what's so funny?"  
  
"I never even considered it Ron!"   
  
They were so excited to hear each other's holiday experiences that they lost track of time and when Hermoine looked at her watch she jumped up with a gasp.  
  
"We have to change now! We'll be at school soon."  
  
She grabbed her robe and started to unbutton her blouse.  
  
H: "Um...Moine...STOP!!!"  
  
Hermoine turned around so quickly that her bra was exposed to them for a few seconds before she grabbed her blouse and closed it.  
  
"Aren't you changing?"  
  
Harry looked at Ron, whose face was blending with his hair colour and took action. H: "Come on Ron...we'll find an empty compartment to change in!"  
  
They walked out and only after they closed the compartment door behind them did she realize that she would have undressed in front of them if Harry hadn't stopped her. Suddenly she was no longer able to control herself and burst out laughing.  
  
Hermoine was in the process of removing her skirt when she heard the compartment door slide open. Cursing to herself she turned around in a fury to shout at Ron who had forgotten to knock, but what she truly saw made her blood run cold.  
  
Malfoy stood in the doorway with his two cronies staring at her from behind his back. The look Malfoy directed at her was one she would have liked to avoid but couldn't. His eyes were cold and heartless; they appeared bottomless, as he looked her up and down. The only expression he carried was one of surprise. Hermoine quickly turned and grabbed her robe to cover herself from Crabbe and Goyle's insistent glares of lust and nothing else. Malfoy however was quicker than her, he turned on his two baffle brained companions and his glare was all it took to send them scurrying down the hallway.  
  
He closed the door and muttered a spell that locked it. When he turned around to look at Hermoine she was backed up in the corner of the compartment holding tightly onto her robe.  
  
"Get dressed Granger!"  
  
Hermoine shook her head and tried to step further away from him.  
  
"Don't be pathetic I expect better from you. Now get dressed and don't act the coy girl with me. It doesn't make a difference anyway, I've seen a lot more."  
  
He leaned back against the door and waited.  
  
Fuming internally Hermoine was trying to think why he wasn't attacking or hexing her. He certainly wasn't looking at her with lust in his eyes and he didn't even seem interested in studying her. 'What am I thinking of? This is Malfoy; he'd rather die than look appraisingly at a mudblood. And since when do I need his appraisal anyway.'  
  
With surprising confidence she lowered the robe from about her and put it on. The process seemed slower than she expected, but she was calm throughout it and didn't even care what Malfoy saw. After all he would never be interested and she wasn't going to lower her standards to that level.  
  
Draco however was thanking his luck that Granger couldn't see his face. Her figure seemed to call out to him and he almost reached out to touch her creamy skin.  
  
Since the defeat of Voldemort and his parents' death he couldn't care less what people thought of him. The hate for mudbloods that had been berried deep within him had vanished, but he found that he still hated the golden trio.  
  
Finally with her robe on, Hermoine turned and faced Malfoy. "Alright! What do you want?"  
  
His answer however washed over her. If she hadn't noticed him before, she would have sooner or later. He was clearly taller than either Harry or Ron and she already had to tilt her head when talking to them. Even while he was leaning against the compartment door with his school robes on, it was easy to notice the muscle in his chest and arms where the robes tightened. Hermoine also noticed in her detailed examination that his usually slicked back, blonde hair now hung in his eyes and reached his shoulders in length. He was definitely hard to miss.  
  
D: "You're staring Granger!"  
  
Hermoine drew herself up and opened her mouth to reply but Malfoy shrugged it off and continued. "Never mind your remarks! McGonagall sent me to fetch you, you're supposed to be in the last compartment in the last cart for the council meeting."  
  
He turned to leave, but Hermoine regained her composure enough to realize that he had just spoken to her without snide remarks or rude comments. H: "What's the matter with you Malfoy. Are you just going to leave like that...no mudblood and no bullying? Are you turning over a new leaf or just feeling lost without your cronies?"  
  
Draco turned and looked her over. Involuntarily Hermoine wanted to step backwards but she held her ground and looked him straight in the eyes. This of course was a mistake since those ice-blue eyes regarded her with an emptiness that frightened her. Suddenly she was very afraid of him and regretted saying anything at all.  
  
"Don't worry Granger...I haven't forgotten our past conduct and I don't intend to. But we are late for the council meeting and I think that you as Head Girl should be present."  
  
Hermoine was shocked speechless, and try though she might she couldn't find anything to say. She looked at him and noticed that he was serious and definitely in no mood for hexing or any of his usual nonsense. She could have sworn that he looked older and even the way he acted showed a maturity she never expected to see in him of all people. H: "Lets go!" she straightened herself and stepped forward.  
  
M: "I'm glad you've come to that decision."  
  
Again Hermoine stared at him shocked. His mockery was back but it didn't sound as offensive as it had so many times before. She argued with herself mentally before putting it away as a hearing mistake.  
  
M: "You really should get out of that habit Granger, it doesn't suit you to stare." He walked out without looking back at her.  
  
Hermoine cursed herself silently for being caught staring again and rushed out of the compartment to catch up to him. It was more difficult than she expected since he covered a great deal of distance in the short time. His strides were long yet he didn't seem to rush; rather he looked like he was flowing languidly and with his robes flaring out behind him he was a sight that made every girl they passed stares. Even his atrocious reputation wasn't enough to keep the female Hogwarts students away from him.  
  
Tada, first chapter please review!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own Harry potter  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hermoine was practically running by his side and Malfoy seemed to take a great deal of pleasure in her having to run to keep up. H: "Don't tell me you are Head Boy!" she was panting but managed to keep her head high and her back straight, which almost made Draco smirk at her persistence of always being better.  
  
D: "No I'm not Granger...Dean Seamus is."  
  
H: "then why did McGonagall send you to fetch me?"  
  
D: "Although my talents are rare I am as yet unable to read minds Granger! But my guess is that it was because I was one of the first there."  
  
H: "Oh!"  
  
Draco looked down at her with a curious expression on his face. Granger didn't even make an effort to retort and he couldn't help but wonder what made her so timid.  
  
Hermoine however knew exactly what it was that kept her quiet. Her mind was preoccupied with the fact that she was feeling shy towards him and she was fighting an inner battle. 'Why am I shy of him...this horrid creature that gave me nothing but trouble and embarrassment through all my years here. When has he ever done any good? So he looks good and maybe it's just a natural female reaction, I'd be a fool if I denied his good looks but that doesn't mean I have to like him. Mmm...he smells nice too!'  
  
When they reached the last compartment Draco opened the door and stepped inside. Hermoine felt relieved to know that he hadn't changed completely and stepped aside for her instead. Sighing with obvious relief, she closed the door behind her. When she turned she almost screamed in frustration. Every male prefect present looked her over and smiled encouragingly. The only two who didn't smile or didn't seem to show any interest whatsoever where the only two Hermoine never expected to be prefects. Draco and Blaize sat together in what appeared to be the darkest corner of the compartment. The compartment of course was lighted evenly throughout but their simple presence and emotionless glares gave it the atmosphere of a glacier at midnight.  
  
She looked Blaize over quickly, as unobtrusively as possible and was slightly shocked to find him as attractive as Draco. He had dark brown hair that was only slightly shorter than Draco's and his dark brown eyes seemed to miss nothing as they scanned the room. Even while the two of them were sitting their height was obvious since their heads topped everyone in the compartment except McGonagall...who was standing.  
  
"Now that we are all assembled I will expect your full attention while I give you your abilities and limitations in power." McGonagall stood at the front of the compartment and all eyes turned to her as she spoke.   
  
Harry and Ron boarded the coaches without so much as a sign of Hermoine. When they arrived at Hogwarts they were shown to their new dorms and then headed down to dinner.  
  
R: "What do you suppose happened to Hermoine?" Ron was eagerly looking at the blank tables, his eyes mimicking his hunger.  
  
Harry laughed, wondering how it was that Ron could be as hungry as he was and still think about Hermoine. "She's probably with the rest of the council, she is head girl after all."  
  
Student were still moving into the hall and taking their seats. Among them Harry noticed a head of platinum hair. Draco felt Harry's glare before he saw the boy who lived. His answering glare could have frozen ice and only years of hatred kept Harry's eyes firmly on his adversary's.  
  
"Hey guys!" Hermoine's intrusion brought Harry back to his senses. He was still angry because Malfoy had simply turned away and walked over to the Slytherin table. The fact that Malfoy backed away from any challenge made Harry think that he was up to something.  
  
R: "Hey Moine! How was the council meeting?"  
  
"It was boring Ron. I have never wanted to listen to McGonagall less. It was almost a blessing to get out of that compartment and off the train. And just when I thought it was over, she followed Dean and I into the coach and lectured us on the same things she told the prefects. Oh by the way Dean Seamus is Head Boy!"  
  
H: "Don't worry Moine, I'm sure things will settle down once everything gets going and McGonagall will stop lecturing you once she realises that you and Dean are doing a good job!"  
  
"Maybe and maybe not, I just hope that you are right about us doing a good job."  
  
Ron chocked on his food and stared at Hermoine. "You've NEVER doubted yourself before Hermoine!" Harry also began to stare at her.  
  
"I'm not talking about myself you blockheads, I meant Dean!"  
  
"OH!" was their unified answer. Hermoine giggled at their puzzled expressions and started to explain how she found out that Dean had a Hufflepuff girlfriend and how that girl insisted that he focus his time on her.  
  
"So you see, there is a possibility that Dean won't be able to focus on his duties as Head Boy and leave the work to me because of that little chit."  
  
H: "I really don't think it's worth worrying about Hermoine...after all Dean wouldn't have been chosen as Head Boy if he couldn't handle more than one thing."  
  
"I suppose you're right, but I hope he doesn't start getting generous and let me do all the work. There are our subjects as well and I don't intend to fail any of them just because some Hufflepuff girl wants a Head Boy at her feet."  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged looks of hopelessness. No matter what happened to Hermoine externally she would always focus on her studies and responsibilities first, she didn't even make an effort to understand those who didn't do the same.   
  
The first few days back at Hogwarts were like an ever-growing disaster. They got homework from all their subjects and Hermoine spent every second of her time working despite the combined efforts of Harry, Ron and all her friends to get her away from it. Their efforts didn't last long since they too had to focus on their studies and nothing could be done about it.  
  
As the days past everyone began to settle into a regular routine and people began to relax as everything settled for the term. Hermoine however seemed to work harder still and her and Dean was in constant arguments when they were together.  
  
D: "Hermoine please!" Dean's voice was pleading as he sat on his knees in the head common room, begging Hermoine to help him with a potion's assignment.  
  
"No Dean, You got yourself in this mess, now get yourself out or get one of your own friends to help you!"  
  
D: "Are you kidding? It's past midnight and we're probably the only two awake at this hour. Please help me Hermoine I'll do anything!" "I don't need anything. And it's only your own fault that you decided to spend the weekend flirting rather than doing your work."  
  
D: "But Hermoine its due tomorrow and Snape will make dog meat out of me if I don't hand it in."  
  
"That is not my problem!"  
  
D: "Please...remember the Head Girl is supposed to be compassionate and fair to her peers."  
  
By the change in her expression Dean could tell that he had crossed the line. Hermoine's eyes blazed with a fury that not even Harry or Ron dared face. She stood up and advanced on him, her voice a deadly calm.  
  
"Don't talk to me about fairness Dean Seamus..."  
  
Dean cringed visibly and began retreating backwards rapidly.  
  
"...Do you call it fairness when I do your work for you while you flirt and kiss. Do you see it as being fair when I do my work and your own because you wanted a few extra hours in Hogsmeade. Or is it fair that I haven't had more than five minutes with any of my friends, while you had hours with that Hufflepuff trollop. I work harder than any Head Girl in Hogwarts' history to meet deadlines, because I have to keep my marks up as well as yours. Does any of that sound fair to you?"  
  
Dean looked at her apologetically but his eyes still pleaded for help and understanding. Hermoine sighed and lowered her hand which she hadn't realise she had raised with her wand aimed at Dean.  
  
"Okay Dean I'll help you!"  
  
Dean jumped up and ran to get his assignment before she changed her mind. Hermoine sighed and dropped into the nearest chair. Her helping him now would only make him come back to her again later, but she felt sorry for him. It was obvious to those clever enough to figure it out that the Hufflepuff girl was using him and Dean in his blind love couldn't see it.  
  
D: "Here it is Hermoine!"   
  
The next day Hermoine battled to remain awake in her classes. She had helped Dean finish his assignment but it had taken them well past three in the morning to do it and the fatigue clearly showed on her face.  
  
That night on her patrol Hermoine realised that she was running late and that her patrol should have been over more than half an hour ago. She remembered to check the north tower since McGonagall had warned them that it was a frequent meeting place between couples. As she stumbled half asleep up the stares she tried no to think of her own warm and luxurious bed. When she finally reached the top room she was surprised to find that it had a couch and table in it. The table held two burning candles that had obviously been lit recently. Hoping to catch the couple she sat on the couch and waited, but the days work and her weariness caught up to her and she fell asleep.  
  
The sound of giggling and the door creaking open roused her from her sleep, but the couple she caught was the last she expected. Malfoy stood in the doorway glaring fiercely at her; his arms surrounded a tiny six-year girl with streaming blond hair.  
  
M: "I didn't know this was booked...meeting someone Granger?"  
  
"MALFOY! You should have never been made prefect! McGonagall will have your badge when she hears of this and you will definitely get suspended." She glared at the girl still circled in Draco's arms.  
  
At the mention of a suspension the girl gasped and looked up at him pleadingly.  
  
D: "Don't worry I'll take care of this. You head back to bed." He leaned down and kissed her passionately. The girl's moans and whimpers made Hermoine feel uncomfortable and she glared even harder at Draco.  
  
Feeling her glare on his back, Draco loosened his grip and broke off the kiss. As the girl turned to leave, Hermoine gasped as she finally recognized whom it was. Malfoy's companion was none other than the Hufflepuff girl Dean was so madly in love with and by the effects of Draco's kiss on her it was obvious that the girl had someone else and not Dean in mind. Hermoine cursed silently as she realised that all her hours of helping Dean had been a waste.  
  
When the girl left Draco turned to look at Hermoine. He was once again emotionless but something in his eyes flickered for a moment before disappearing.  
  
"You're not taking care of anything Malfoy and I won't change my mind no matter what you do or say!"  
  
Draco simply looked at her, his look calculative in every way but there was admiration in his eyes. Hermoine thought that she was mistaken, how could he possibly admire her.  
  
Draco however did. He found that no matter what he did or said to her, Granger always fought back with a vengeance and her mental strength impressed him. Unlike other girls he had met she was actually truly smart, in fact the only other person apart form Blaize who could challenge him mentally. He had given up on Potter after Voldemort's death since it never really interested him on picking on him and his weasel friend.  
  
M: "You look a sight worse than death Granger. When was the last time you actually slept for longer than four hours?"  
  
She glared at him and searched his eyes for any signs of trickery or mockery of any sort but there was nothing. Suddenly remembering how tired she was Hermoine sat back down on the couch.  
  
"The funny thing about that is I don't even remember what a good nights sleep feels like."  
  
Draco leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. He was looking at her plainly with no malice and no hatred either. If Hermoine had been wakeful enough to realise this it would have shocked her speechless.  
  
"You know Granger, if I was you I wouldn't tell McGonagall about tonight," "You're not going to get away with it Malfoy and you won't keep your badge by trying to convince me not to tell anyone."  
  
The laughter that echoed in the tower at that moment brought her fully awake. Draco was still leaning against the wall but the sound she heard was definitely coming from him. He was actually laughing and Hermoine simply stared at him, shocked beyond all reason.  
  
Thanks for everyone that reviewed. Here is Chapter2. Hope you will like it 


End file.
